Vacación Romana
by HappyDylann
Summary: "Suceso en el que alguien experimenta placer a causa del sufrimiento ajeno" Hiccstrid, Eretstrid, Hiccami. Advertencias; Temas maduros, depresión, uso de sustancias.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo—Lampara de Lava.**

Hiccup mira su celular por lo que se siente como la novena vez esa noche, 9:47 P.M. ni siquiera 10 minutos han pasado desde la última vez que desbloqueo su celular y su fondo de pantalla lo recibió. La foto del horizonte de Glasgow que él había tomado hace ya tanto tiempo que se siente como que fue durante otra vida.

Las cobijas de su cama se sienten calientes y abrumadoras al mismo tiempo, a pesar del poco agradable frió que llena la habitación del abarrotado dormitorio.

Hiccup abre la aplicación de mensajes en su celular e inmediatamente viaja hasta el nombre de _Astrid_ , abriendo el chat como si de esta manera un mensaje fuera a aparecer mágicamente en la bandeja de entrada.

No hay nada, vació.

Las fechas se saltan tras la falta de respuestas y Hiccup puede ver como únicamente él ha mandado mensajes.

Hace una hora, _"Hey, ¿está bien si hablamos luego? Hace tiempo no charlamos jaja"_ Enviado por Hiccup Haddock.

Él en serio intenta mantenerlo casual, porque es importante no parecer demasiado necesitado de atención, a pesar de que probablemente lo esté gritando fuertemente a oídos sordos.

Más las dos palomitas grises al lado del mensaje solo indican que fue recibido satisfactoriamente, pero al parecer no lo suficientemente orgulloso como para ser digno de una respuesta.

Hiccup debería sentirse herido, despechado incluso—pero él ya está sobre patética decepción. Llego un punto en el que solo sobra una triste aceptación.

Y un dolor en su corazón, tan perpetuo que ya se acostumbró a él. Siempre presente, siempre ignorado. Es como tener una herida que nunca sana, pero que dejo de sangrar hace tanto tiempo que solo duele si la tocas—y Hiccup es como un niño tonto que no puede parar de meter el dedo en la carne roja y palpitante.

Se escucha relacionable.

Pero él se encuentra bien. Él lo supero, él lo acepto.

Al menos por los siguientes minutos.

Antes de que su entumido cerebro responda al mezquino desprecio, siempre lo hace—es un ciclo.

Hay una pila de libros en su escritorio llenos de ecuaciones y trabajos que necesitan ser completados, y tantos montones de cuadernos y trabajos impresos que duermen con él en su cama y necesitan ser entregados.

' _La_ _noche_ _aún_ _es_ _joven'_ tiene un significado diferente, pero para Hiccup solo significa mucho más tiempo para sacar su cabeza de la tierra y hundirla entre libros, tareas y exámenes que nunca terminara.

Las bolsas moradas bajo sus ojos hablan por sí mismas—las botellas de Redbull y las pastillas secretas en su cajón son solo un siempre presente recordatorio de que él tiene ciertos problemas que no se arreglan sobornando a ningún profesor.

Hiccup bosteza, pero sabe que incluso si intenta dormir, no lo lograra. Y al final se quedará despierto por horas sin nada que hacer, preguntándose los 'comos' y los 'por ques' hasta desaparecer en sus propias cobijas.

O tal vez él solo se está mintiendo a sí mismo.

Hiccup mira su teléfono otra vez, el nombre de Astrid lo atrae inmediatamente y él mira el último mensaje que ella le mando.

Es la imagen de un perro usando lentes frente a una computadora con una frase graciosa escrita justo debajo. La fecha del 22 de agosto le recuerda como ese mensaje fue enviado exactamente un día antes del accidente.

Justo sobre el nombre del contacto de Astrid las letras de "Conectada ultima vez, hoy 9:13 P.M." le recuerdan que su mensaje no será contestado.

Honestamente, él no sabe porque se hace esto a sí mismo. No es como si su teléfono estuviera en modo silencioso.

Si alguien quisiera llamarlo él lo escucharía.

Esa típica rama de molestia se acomoda en su lugar una vez más, acuchillándolo en las costillas—molestia consigo mismo, con ella, con _todo_ , pero sobretodo, consigo mismo—y él lanza su celular a la cabecera de su cama, este choca contra una de sus almohadas, aterrizando sin cuidado sobre la alfombra con un silencioso _Puff_.

"¿Qué pasa con ese rostro encabronado ahí?"

Una risa suave y burlona lo llama desde el otro lado de la apretada habitación. Hiccup voltea su cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Ethan darle un toque al pequeño tazón de cristal en su mano.

 _Bong_. _Bong. Bong._

"Nada, solo…divagando" Él traga una bola de saliva y su boca de repente se siente mucho más seca "¿Sigo yo?" Hiccup está impaciente, pero intenta no sonarlo mientras mira de un lado al otro entre la pila de libros y tareas sin completar balanceadas en sus muslos y a su _viajado_ compañero de habitación volar un par de anillos de humo finamente hasta unas toallas secas acomodadas como papel de baño.

"Relájate, Henry, hay suficiente para todos" Ethan es un cimbreño muchacho con el cabello lanudo, casi tan alto como él, pero un poco más delgado—durante los primeros días Hiccup no paraba de confundirlo con una versión en carne y hueso de _Shaggy_ de Scooby Doo.

Ahora simplemente es su compañero de habitación, el que lo ayuda a entumederce 24/7.

"Ya casi…" Ethan, sentado en la cama al otro lado de la habitación, le contesta finalmente, ladrando otra risa significantemente más rasposa.

Hiccup le lanza una mirada inquisitiva, y Ethan exhala el humo de sus pulmones con un jadeo cansado.

Humo delgado y casi invisible deriva por el aire alrededor de la cabeza de Ethan por unos segundos antes de desaparecer gracias a los dos abanicos dando vueltas por la habitación en velocidad máxima. "Mierda, sí que has llegado muy lejos de las miradas feas que me mandabas cada vez que encendía uno y creías que no te estaba mirando"

Hiccup rueda los ojos "Vamos, nunca te di miradas feas, estas exagerando"

"Coño que si no lo hiciste. Lárgate de la ciudad. He _nnnn_ " la lengua de Ethan se pega en su mandíbula en la última letra del apodo que él mismo le puso, y luego sonríe su caracteriza sonrisa de Al-diablo-le-puede-importar-¿pero-a-mi? Antes de decir "tú me _de-tes-ta-baaaas_ , totalmente, amigo."

"Nunca vas a olvidar eso, ¿verdad?" Hiccup le responde, ansioso.

"Hey, no guardo rencores Henry, solo decía"

Hiccup da una vuelta incomoda sobre sí mismo, decidiendo no contestar a eso, rascándose la barbilla y notando más de un vello furtivo que le recuerda que necesita una afeitada, él se hunde más profundamente en su almohada y vuelve a tomar el odiado celular del piso, un brazo cruzado detrás de su cabeza. Pasando por imágenes graciosas que ya no le causan ni una sonrisa.

Okay, hay que hacer un punto y aparte ahí. Nunca hubo un momento en el que él legítimamente odiara a su compañero de dormitorio, incluso si tuvieron un comienzo algo rocoso, Ethan Mayers era un buen sujeto. Alto, un poco demasiado franco para su gusto, pero honesto. El payaso de la clase sin descanso alguno y divertido para salir o bien para pasar el rato, por la mayor parte del tiempo al menos. Completo marihuanero desde la punta de su cabello largo hasta los dedos de sus pies.

Bueno, también es un _generoso_ marihuanero. Con padres ricos, lo cual viene muy útil cuando estás buscando ponerte seco completamente gratis múltiples veces a la semana sin gastar nada de tu propia cuenta bancaria.

No, ellos no comenzaron como _amigos,_ exactamente. Era solo un asunto de tener dos diferentes personalidades, pocos puntos que coincidieran además de cariño por videojuegos y padres ricos, ese tipo de cosas. Además, cuando Hiccup apenas se mudó al dormitorio él no era exactamente un fan de fumar en la habitación, incluso aun cuando Ethan era lo suficientemente cuidadoso con la hierba y su delgado y nerd rector no le importara un carajo lo que hicieran a puertas cerradas.

Pero eso habia sido hace meses—casi un año—y _claro_ que ambos eran amigos ahora, y por ende Hiccup se habia vuelto mucho, mucho _, mucho_ más interesado en el principal interés de Ethan, por decir poco.

La canción que estaba sonando en la computadora de Ethan se acaba y justo cuando otra canción calmada de Lil' Wyatt comienza, alguien toca la puerta de la habitación.

"¡G-genial!" Ethan tose una bocanada de humo y le apunta a Hiccup "¿Puedes abrir la puerta, viejo? Creo que encargue una pizza hace rato, sé un buen chico y paga"

Hiccup hace una mueca y parpadea lentamente—él esta cansado, pero entiende el mensaje, hierba gratis a veces resulta en gastar un par de dólares en una pizza, nada que le moleste, honestamente.

Él se levanta lentamente de su cama, tirando al suelo un par de hojas en el proceso—acción que probablemente le traería problemas después— camina hasta la puerta del cuarto y la abre, siendo recibido por un alto repartidor de pizza de aspecto genérico, lleno de acné y pequeño bigote puberto sobre su labio superior.

"Pepperoni con anchoas, Son 7.90, viejo"

Hiccup saca su billetera y le entrega un billete de 10. "Conserva el cambio" él le dice al chico antes de tomar la caja de pizza y cerrar la puerta.

Antes de guardar la billetera en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, una imagen capta su atención inmediatamente.

Una fotografía. Una de esas viejas fotografías instantáneas que eran tan populares cuando él era un niño.

Pero la imagen le llama como la flama a una polilla, los Hiccup y Astrid congelados dentro de la pequeña imagen son muchos más jóvenes e inocentes, están vistiendo un par de gorros de navidad y suéteres caseros, la oreja de un elfo sobresaliendo de las cintas en su cabeza. Ambos llevando sonrisas parejas y doblando sus cabezas hacia los lados. Antes de que la foto fuera tomada Hiccup recordaba la sonrisa conspiratoria que Astrid le habia lanzado justo por un segundo, luego recuerda el brillo blanco del flash de la vieja cámara de fotos instantáneas que ambos habían encontrado en el sótano de la casa de sus padres.

Por el resto de la noche ambos habían estado sentados en un garaje vacío mientras la fiesta transcurría en la otra habitación. Tomándose _selfies_ tontasy cantando villancicos en acentos falsos, tomando turnos para beber de una botella de vino que habían logrado sacar de la bodega de vinos de su padre. Si…una buena noche, docenas de bromas cursis.

Él recuerda como ambos jugaron a la botella—en serio, girando la botella con solo dos jugadores—y Hiccup habia experimentado su primer beso. Un casto roce de labios que lo habia dejado tan sonrojado y sudoroso que parecía un bien cocinado pavo navideño.

Astrid habia sonreído justo cuando se separaron, y luego le habia dicho que también era su primer beso. De alguna forma, eso lo habia hecho mil veces mejor.

En la parte de atrás hay una pequeña nota escrita a puño y letra de Astrid. "Hiccup y Astrid, mejores amigos, Navidad 2016"

Se siente como que fue hace una vida. Se siente como que fue hace una vida que él no vivió.

En Colorado hay una ciudad llamada Denver, y en Denver hay una pequeña preparatoria llamada Berk. Y en los pasillos de esa preparatoria hay un millón de memorias que se han vuelto imágenes borrosas—memorias limpiadas con Prozac y Xanax y Paxil y Lexapro.

Todo es tan diferente ahora.

Hiccup suelta un suspiro resignado, guardando la fotografía de vuelta en su cartera, aparentando que nunca la vio.

Pero la semilla fue plantada. Y otra espina de decepción lo ataca dentro de su pecho. ¿En serio? ¿Qué demonios, Astrid? Han pasado más de dos semanas. ¿O más de un mes? ¿Acaso ella está enojada con él por algo?

Honestamente, Hiccup desea que lo este.

Incluso aunque él lo supiera, muy adentro, que no era así. Ella estando enojada con él seria, de alguna manera, mucho mejor que Astrid simplemente olvidándose de llamarlo. O contestar sus mensajes. O su Skype. O lo que sea.

A pasado más de un mes… ¿o fueron dos?

Ella ni siquiera podría ser capaz de usar la excusa de que está envuelta en asuntos personales con su novio, o su club de soccer o cualquier otra cosa tanto que se olvidó completamente de llamar a su mejor amigo. Hiccup está lo suficientemente actualizado para saber que Astrid y su relación con Eret están funcionando completamente bien incluso después de un pequeño resbalón que tuvieron hace un par de meses y que todos sus asuntos escolares están moviéndose con la fluidez del agua de un rio—A diferencia de los de Hiccup.

Ella parecía satisfecha con la manera en las que las cosas estaban funcionando por el momento.

El labio inferior de Hiccup se enrolla sobre sus dientes, solo un poco.

Astrid es tan popular en su largo grupo de amigos como lo es en la pequeña pandilla en su universidad, él aprendió eso en la última visita que Astrid le hizo el semestre pasado.

No es una pregunta, en serio. Astrid tiene relaciones con personas, Astrid tiene amigos, Astrid tiene lugares a los que ir y cosas que hacer. Hiccup tiene…

Hiccup tiene a…Ethan y…grandes cantidades de hierba y…y uno que otro amigo que no ha visto en mucho tiempo…y su cama. Ugh, okay. Él no está intentando hacer comparaciones a propósito. Eso nunca le ha hecho nada de bien tanto a él como a Astrid. Él solo…él solo dice…

Ella está mucho más ocupada que él. Hiccup puede ver claramente como ella _probablemente_ se olvide de mandarle un texto de vez en cuando, o mensaje de voz, o carta. O simplemente hacerle saber que ella está viva de cualquier manera además de publicar fotos divertidas-llenas-de-emoción-y-emoción en Instagram, fotos que él se pasa mirando con desprecio tibio a las 5 de la madrugada cuando él está lo suficientemente aburrido como para entrar a Instagram.

Él dejo de saber lo que estaba pasando hace mucho tiempo.

Hay una lámpara de lava de al lado de su habitación, una materia gelatinosa y acuosa al mismo tiempo. Verde neón iluminando toda la habitación mientras figuras abstractas se forman como elementos de magia.

Astrid le regalo esa lámpara—para darle algo de estilo a su habitación tan nerd, ella habia dicho—en aquel día en el que Hiccup se mudó al pequeño dormitorio.

Hiccup aún recuerda ese día. Cuando ambos estuvieron toda la mañana acomodando muebles y mobiliario dentro de la habitación, soltando bromas internas y lanzándose bolas de papel y piezas de ropa, incluso llegaron a hacer un fuerte de almohadas. Seguido por una maratón de películas de Bollywood—se habían reído tanto que Hiccup casi se habia ahogado con sus palomitas.

Luego se habían dado un abrazo particularmente largo antes de que ella partiera de regreso a casa, a su propia universidad a vivir su propia vida. Ella lo habia visitado un par de veces más, después las visitas se habían convertido en llamadas largas, después en llamadas cortas, después en mensajes de texto y excusas, al final solo eran imágenes graciosas que se suponen que le levantarían el ánimo.

Y ahora, nada.

¿Ella supo lo de su accidente, ¿verdad? Sus padres lo habían visitado en el hospital, era obvio que le habían dicho todo.

Hiccup paso dos semanas en coma antes de despertar en una cama tan blanca como su cerebro. Sus padres habían llegado en un par de horas y una parte de su revuelto cerebro estaba seguro de que Astrid estaría con ellos.

No lo estaba, Astrid lo habia dejado de la misma manera que su pierna izquierda. Todo por culpa de un cachorro callejero y una carretera oscura. O al menos eso dice el informe policiaco, Hiccup no recuerda mucho.

Pero el perro sobrevivió, aparentemente.

Su vida empezó a ir cuesta abajo en algún momento—eso es un hecho—pero, ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Fue durante el primer corte? ¿la primera pastilla? ¿o durante el primer cigarrillo de marihuana? ¿el primer sorbo de alcohol que lo dejo con un sabor amargo en la boca?

O fue mucho antes ¿Fue durante aquellas dos semanas en las que su cerebro trabajo en lo más mínimo? ¿Acaso fue cuando la única amistad que él tenía, y la única persona que él amaba lo botaron simultáneamente, como a un viejo galón de leche rancia que se mantuvo guardado por demasiado tiempo?

Hiccup quiere pensar que es culpa de Astrid por desechar una amistad tan larga sin razón alguna, quiere lanzarle la culpa a Eret por cautivar a la chica de sus sueños tanto que se olvidó de su amigo de la infancia, incluso quiere culpar a sus nuevos amigos por robar su posición.

Pero todo es su culpa. Al final, todo termina en su propia inutilidad, en su falta de confianza, en su-

Espera, ¿Acaso él se acaba de referir a Astrid como 'la chica de sus sueños'?

… ¿De nuevo?

Hiccup se prometió a si mismo que la dejaría ir. Pero ni siquiera es capaz de mentirse a sí mismo, cada foto feliz lo rompe un poco más de lo que ya está.

" _Viejo_ " Ethan está a su lado, obviamente tan botado como un erizo, mirándolo con ojos rojos y entre cerrados "Te-te toca" él raspea y Hiccup toma su larga pipa de cristal sin dudarlo, Ethan le pasa una pequeña bolsa de plástica llena de hierba verde que usa para rellenar el pequeño vaporizador de la bonga.

Ethan se agacha y la enciende, y justo cuando el olor a cuerda quemada empieza a salir del cristal, Hiccup se agacha y toma una calada de la boca del cañón, sosteniendo la inhalada tan fuerte que casi lo mata, aguantando el humo en sus pulmones mientras Ethan sonríe torcida y casi orgullosamente.

Hiccup imagina que el humo son las preocupaciones, él imagina que el humo son las dos clases que casi reprueba el parcial pasado. Imagina que el humo son las dos becas estudiantiles que apenas y mantiene ya, que es el préstamo estudiantil que no tiene idea de cómo pagar, que es el puesto de interno en ingeniería en el que se inscribió y con el cual no sabe qué hacer.

Piensa que es su pierna, o mejor dicho la falta de la misma, los dolores fantasmas de una persona que ya ni siquiera es lo que alguna vez fue—aunque no es como si hubiera estado tanto completo antes.

Hiccup se siente como la mitad de lo que alguna vez fue, pero sospecha que en ningún momento fue todo lo que pudo haber sido.

Tal vez, si imagina que el denso, asfixiante humo en sus pulmones es Astrid, por fin la podrá dejar ir.

Tal vez con ella se vaya el sentimiento de vació en su pecho. Ese agujero negro entre el remolino de ira y tristeza y desesperación.

Cuando suelta el humo, su mente se siente tan ligera como una bola de algodón de azúcar. Tosiendo una, dos, tres veces mientras Ethan se ríe en el fondo de la habitación. Diciéndole algo acerca de una fiesta en la casa de alguna chica, Hiccup se siente a si mismo asentir ausentemente, sería bueno salir un rato a algún lugar donde no lo relacionen con el sobrenombre 'Hiccup'…

Henry Haddock es un buen nombre. Un buen nombre.

A Henry no le importa que Astrid lo ignore, a Henry le da igual que tan lejos de su vida este, que tan poco valor le haya dado, que tan fácil lo haya olvidado. Henry no siente celos. Henry no siente mezquindad, Henry Haddock no sufre por amores no correspondidos o por amistades destruidas.

Hay un ardor paralizante en la parte trasera de sus ojos, lagrimas saladas que él se niega a dejar salir.

Hiccup-Henry. Henry se levanta lentamente de su cama, poniéndose una chaqueta y buscando pantalones limpios mientras Ethan comienza a guardar hierba para la fiesta. Hicc-Henry lo imita, abriendo su cajón de ropa interior y buscando hasta el fondo, extrayendo una caja de pastillas rosas completamente _inofensivas_.

Él siempre pensó que todo se fue al demonio después del accidente, era más sencillo relacionar el precipitado rechazo con una horrible experiencia…pero hay algo que le dice que todo ya estaba arruinado desde antes, y perder su pierna no fue más que otro escalón hacia abajo.

Ahora se siente como si fuera en espiral.

Todo esta tan _entumido._

Pero por ahora, él tiene una fiesta a la que ir.

La lámpara de lava baila, el interior de magma brillante formando formas y rostros que parecen burlarse de él. El verde brillante recordándole el color de las luces de una navidad que ocurrió ya hace una vida.

La lámpara de lava no para de burlarse.

De arriba, hacia abajo—la sustancia gelatinosa forma imágenes tan abstractas como las que se forman en el huevo frito que es su cabeza, dando vueltas sobre la nada y recordándole lo susceptible que pueden llegar a ser.

Una parte lejana de él se pregunta qué sucederá al salir por la puerta.

 _Por favor, regrésame a Berk._

No lo hace.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 _Editado 13/12/17._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 — Fiesta Negra.**

Se siente como toxicidad. Como el ultimo toque de humo que llena la pipa, expulsando horroroso y hediondo gas que inunda la habitación hasta que nadie tiene las fuerzas para levantarse.

No se siente bien, es un ciclo en el que te ensucias más cada vez, como lavar ropa al revés.

Él quiere detenerse, pero por dios que es difícil. Un auto sin frenos bajando por una carretera cubierta de hielo, esquivando la vida de un animal e impactándolo en una bizarra memoria de lo que ya le sucedió una vez.

Él se pregunta si el auto hubiera tenido la suficiente velocidad y fuerza de impacto para matarlo, y si esto hubiera hecho alguna diferencia.

Hay tantas personas en la fiesta de Ashley Weathers, universitarios irresponsables o miembros de fraternidades, chicos de preparatoria disfrutando de las legendarias fiestas adultas, o adultos que intentan no parecer fuera de lugar cuando solo vienen de chaperones para sus muchos más menores amigos.

Y luego, esta Hiccup. Bueno, Hiccup y Ethan y otra docena de _junkies_ cuyas razones para la fiesta varían tanto como los tipos de sustancias que consumen.

¿En qué momento él se aceptó a sí mismo como parte de la manada urbana que son los desamparados adictos?

No tiene sentido preguntárselo, la respuesta esta oculta a plena vista en un millón de gritos de ayuda que nadie respondió.

Ambos están sentados en el sofá, relajándose después de una partida de _monedas_ , Ethan está a su lado, contándole a él y otras personas alguna de las muchas historias locas que han sucedido en su vida.

La mente de Hiccup está a años luz de distancia, navegando por recuerdos más felices bajo una lluvia de su estado actual, alcoholizado y triste—en galletas de navidad y fiestas de verano, en sonrisas brillantes y en dos pies sobre el suelo.

Una chica rubia se sienta al lado suyo, vaso rojo de cerveza en una mano, y por un instante su cabello dorado le recuerda a casa.

Hiccup intenta desviar la mirada—demasiadas memorias melancólicas—pero es como si la fiesta misma se estuviera burlando de él, ya que al otro lado de la habitación hay otra rubio, cuyo cabello parece brillar incluso más.

Es como si toda la fiesta estuviera llena de rubias.

La similitud lo golpea como un puñetazo en el pecho, y una risa burlona en la parte de atrás de su cabeza amenaza con hacerlo explotar.

Astrid Hofferson regresa a sus pensamientos como un dardo envenado. Su sonrisa brillante, ese cabello que él admiro por tanto tiempo, la manera en la que podía golpearte en el estómago y abrazarte un segundo después sin que se sintiera hipócrita.

Hiccup desea haber hablado con ella hace tanto tiempo, Hiccup desea haber escapado de la fisioterapia y haber tomado el primer autobús a Denver que saliera y haber llegado hasta el dormitorio de Astrid, tocando la puerta hasta que ella saliera y lo pudiera ayudar, haber sellado la fuga con un abrazo antes de que todo llegara al punto actual. Una mecha quemada que está a un par de centímetros de la dinamita.

Pero lo cierto es que a Hiccup solo le tomo un segundo fuera de la confusión para darse cuenta que estaba _solo_.

Sus padres tienen una carrera política tan complicada que, aparentemente, no pueden dejarse de lado por un accidente destruye vidas. Le dejaron dinero, si—mucho dinero—incluso una pequeña casa con la renta pagada en los suburbios de la ciudad—pero no habia artilugio contra la aplastante soledad.

Él agacha la cabeza, mirando con desprecio hasta donde su prótesis sobresale de sus pantalones, camuflajeandose con uno de sus zapatos en apartada vergüenza.

Hiccup habia preferido quedarse en los dormitorios de la universidad, tal vez ese fue su primer intento desesperado de socializar, pero las pocas amistades que logro crear en ese tiempo fueron destruidas junto con su pierna izquierda.

Ahora el tiempo paso, y él se rehúsa a ser rechazado como un desesperado y necesitado ser humano.

Él se niega a arrastrarse de vuelta, incluso en su punto más bajo Hiccup todavía tiene un poco de orgullo, _él no se arrastrará de vuelta_.

No se da cuenta que está arrastrándose a la huida.

Ethan es el único que sabe su de estado, y aparentemente no está lo suficientemente viajado como para empezar a decirle a todo el mundo acerca de la situación de su mutilado amigo, tal vez en realidad si es consciente de que esa información destruiría su inexistente estatus social.

Hiccup nunca tuvo amigos—no en realidad, tal vez una que otra platica incomoda durante el receso o alguna explicación aburrida durante un proyecto de equipo, amistades fugases, de un mes, de una semana, de una hora—e incluso tanto tiempo después, Hiccup puede decir con seguridad que los únicos amigos que ha tenido en su vida han sido Astrid…y Ethan.

Hiccup le da un sorbo a la bebida en su mano, y muy tarde recuerda que en el interior de la misma reposaba una cantidad del líquido claro que es el tequila blanco mezclado con un demasiado pequeño toque de refresco.

Genial, ahora él pronto estará mucho más ebrio, y aun así es incapaz de dejar de pensar en su pasado.

A veces, los recuerdos felices se vuelven borrosos, y Hiccup se pregunta si en algún momento en realidad fue feliz.

Él en serio busca olvidarse de _tantas cosas_. Pero parece imposible, de repente.

Ethan cuenta alguna parte particularmente graciosa de su historia y todos los del sillón ríen, la música pesada suena fuerte y cada golpe del bajo resuena dentro de sus oídos, golpeando el interior de su cabeza con tambores y trompetas.

Él reconoce esta canción, no recuerda el nombre, pero la letra y el ritmo la delatan. Hace tanto tiempo, él y Astrid la bailaron estúpidamente en su primera fiesta, ella lo habia invitado y Hiccup no sabía que hacer—parado incómodamente entre la multitud con un vaso de soda y una sonrisa tensa—hasta que Astrid habia llegado, habia tomado su mano y lo impulso a soltar su cuerpo—después de un rato, el ambiente lo atrapo y fue la primera vez que Hiccup se sintió tan cómodo en una reunión social tan grande.

Primera, ultima.

"Wow, Alerta de Hipster" Una voz dice a su lado, singularmente cerca, y Hiccup voltea un poco más lento e incómodo de lo quería para ver como la rubia de hace un rato lo está mirando con ojos verdes y una sonrisa suave.

Hiccup no tiene que inclinar la cabeza mientras habla, esta chica es alta, comparten altura, de hecho. Y es curvilínea, Hiccup lo puede ver en la manera en la que luce el vestido negro de una pieza que lleva—pechos voluptuosos y piernas pálidas mientras le apunta a su camisa con una mano que sostiene un vaso idéntico al suyo.

"Dime que te pusiste esa basura por error, no hay banda peor"

Solo es una camisa…además, FTP es una gran banda, que demonios.

"Uuuh…" Hiccup responde, algo mareado, pero no lo suficiente como para no captar la crítica. Genial, ahora hasta una extraña es capaz de tomarse la molestia de venir a criticar su elección de ropa.

"Estoy bromeando, viejo, me encanta su música. Nada mejor para estudiar a las 3 de la madrugada" Ella ríe y Hiccup nota como el ambiente cambia, así que le regresa una debida sonrisa.

"Obvio, habla de bandas que son falsamente juzgadas solo por un éxito, después ellos piensan como será todo cuando pasen y…" Hiccup se detiene cuando la ve apuntando a su boca con el mismo dedo. "Um, pasa ¿t-tengo algo en el rostro o…algo?" Él le pregunta, de vuelta en su incomodo ser.

Ella sacude su linda cabeza "No, no, es que estas sonriendo, te ves bien. Parecías algo enojado después de esa tonta broma de la camisa"

"Oh…bien, bien" Hiccup continua, perdido de palabras y decidiendo ir por la ruta más obvia "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Amanda" Ella dice, y Hiccup casi pierde la siguiente parte de la oración cuando el bajo de la canción baja bruscamente "pero _Emma_ también sirve"

"Mucho gusto" Él le responde "Soy-soy Henry" el apodo casi brota un segundo antes de recordar que solo hay un par de personas que usan ese nombre—su familia y Astrid.

"Lindo nombre" Ella dice, una risilla escapando de sus labios pintados, coqueta y ebria "¿ningún apodo embarazoso o sobrenombre de niño?"

"Wow" Hiccup sonríe de nuevo, porque si dijo que se veía bien sonriendo vale la pena hacerlo más "Esa-esa información es privada, debo guardarme al menos un par de secretos" Bueno, él tal vez siga un poco drogado por lo de antes, y el alcohol que ha estado tomando desde que llego a la dichosa fiesta no ayuda en lo más mínimo—pero eso sonó suave en sus oídos.

Amanda le muestra los dientes cuando sonríe, regresando el reto con el piquete de un dedo con manicura en su pecho. "Te apuesto a que puedo hacer que me lo digas antes de que termine la noche"

Una idea se forma en la parte de atrás de su cabeza—la posibilidad de un escape temporal en la forma de una chica coqueta y rubia. Solo algo _temporal._ Con tan poco sentido como el único tazón de cereal que comió antes de llegar a la fiesta.

… ¿O eso fue ayer?

"No estaría tan seguro" Él levanta una ceja "Pero puedes intentarlo si quieres…" Hiccup busca en su cabeza, el nombre de la rubia—olvidado bajo la poca atención que Hiccup le dio cuando se presentó "…Amanda"

Genial, coquetear. Él lo está haciendo perfectamente. Tal vez.

La chica pone una sus manos en su rodilla y Hiccup piensa que por un segundo todo está _jodidamente_ perfecto.

* * *

Mirando hacia atrás, hubo muchas situaciones en las que Hiccup pudo haberse excusado directamente de cualquier posible emoción. Situaciones como en las que la pequeña voz en su cabeza le gritaba que _dejara de beber._ Pero por alguna razón, la voz fue ignorada cada vez, esta es la primera vez que él sale en mucho tiempo y decidió lanzarse de cabeza en el cliché de _universitario fiestero._

Vaya que fue una mala decisión. Un virgen de 18 años queriendo jugar al don juan en una fiesta llena de alcohol y sustancias toxicas nunca fue una buena decisión.

El punto en el que _probablemente_ se tuvo que haber detenido paso en algún momento mientras su nueva amiguita se restregaba contra él en la pista de baile y cuando lo arrastro hasta la mesa de _shots_ a jugar con sus amigos, quemando sus gargantas y sellando sus pensamientos.

Lo sorprendente fue la manera en la que su estatus se elevó a partir de dichos puntos.

Hiccup nunca fue un chico de fiestas, siempre fue él que tenía que ser llevado contra su voluntad a bailar y la bebida nunca se elevaba a más una cerveza ligera.

Un par de dolorosos shots después y Hiccup se podía escuchar a su mismo cantar y gritar junto con el resto de la multitud joven y borracha, él puede sentir extraños dándole palmadas en su espalda cada vez que la valentía del ebrio lo ataca y decide besar a Ambrey o Arianna o como-se-llamara en frente de toda la fiesta. Él se vuelve tan hermosamente desprendido de sí mismo que ya no es como si fuera Hiccup, el patético tipo con estúpidos problemas, en serio, que se _joda ese sujeto_. Ahora él es alguien más, un sujeto divertido que mira a las personas a los ojos mientras les habla y no les responde con sarcasmo seco como su sistema de defensa contra _ser social_.

Este es un sujeto que nadie olvidaría de llamar, alguien que no sería abandonado como amigo, y que, de serlo, no le importaría.

Por ahora, él es solo un universitario regular que solo está ahí para pasar un _buen rato,_ disfrutando con extraños e imaginando que las pastillas que tomo hace rato no lo están manipulando como los hilos de un titiritero.

(Hiccup puede fingir que tiene dos pies y que la razón por la que cojea son los besos de la chica en su brazo y los tragos de licor en su mano)

 _To-do está perfecto_.

Hiccup pierde la cuenta del número de veces que su vaso es rellenado, y la noche comienza a pasar en una serie de imágenes borrosas llenas de luces y rubias y un mareo tan abrazador que lo hace querer ahogarse. Algunas veces el cerraría los ojos solo para abrirlos unos segundos después en un lugar completamente diferente. A veces recargándose en el porche trasero, riéndose de algo que algunas personas que él no conoce estaban haciendo. O de compañero de _beer pong_ con algún otro extraño, animándolo como si lo conociera de toda la vida. O en el baño orinando por tercera o cuarta vez esa noche, Eh, ¿A quién le importa?

Él casi no piensa en Astrid en toda la noche.

Los momentos vuelan como aves y en de repente Hiccup estaba una vez más en la pista de baile, su espalda contra la pared y un bar de felpudas y amplias caderas en sus manos mientras un trasero suave se restriega contra su pelvis al tono de una canción que él apenas y reconoce en su cerebro revuelto. Hiccup se mueve contra ella de manera torpe, sin prestar atención, a veces incluso tirando bebidas ajenas por accidente mientras los empujaba sin cuidado por la casa. La chica gira en sus brazos y él la puede ver _riendo_. Pero no reconoce las palabras que acompañan la risa. La canción se vuelve lenta y Hiccup agacha la cabeza para besarla, no un segundo después ella inserta su lengua en su boca casi bruscamente, su boca sabe cómo cerveza barata y cenicero de prostíbulo, y Hiccup adivina que probablemente la suya también tiene un sabor similar. Probablemente es por eso por lo que a él no le molesta en lo absoluto. La música baja y sus parpados la acompañan, cerrándose tan pesados como pesas.

Hiccup no tiene mucha experiencia besando. Y besar a una chica rubia mientras piensa en otra se siente como si lo estuvieran apuñalando en el pecho—pero hay demasiadas sustancias revolviéndose en su cabeza y saliendo por sus ojos, y Hiccup esta dolorosamente erecto contra el cierre de sus pantalones—él-él está haciendo esto. Él lo hará, en serio.

Hiccup esta tan audazmente fuera de sí mismo que no reconoce el sudor en su espalda ni la manera en la que sus piernas tiemblan con cada paso, ni mucho menos las nubes de tormenta acomodándose dentro de su estómago. No hay nada que le importe más que el alto ritmo del bajo y la húmeda boca saboreando la suya, un lejano cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

Esto está bien, todo está perfecto. Y quien sea que haya tomado el cuerpo de Hiccup Haddock está pasando un gran rato.

Todo está _bien_.

* * *

Lo siguiente que recuerda son pasos ebrios y el sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

El algún momento de la fiesta el sonido de unas sirenas de policía se hizo presente y Hiccup recuerda vagamente como la casa se vació tan rápido como cuando levantas una piedra y las cucarachas escapan hacia todos lados. También hay un pensamiento lejano de como la chica rubia y él se apuraron a salir por la puerta trasera, pidiendo un Uber y subiendo al mismo sin idea alguna de a donde lo llevaría.

 _Jack se ágil, Jack se rápido._

El conductor les mando miradas sucias todo el rato mientras Hiccup se besaba y manoseaba con Arianna (¿o era Amy?) durante el recorrido. Las manos de la chica nunca se detenían por mucho tiempo y Hiccup tuvo que aguantar sus dedos toqueteando su trasero mientras le daba el dinero al conductor. Sus ojos se cerraron un par de veces durante el viaje, y apenas y recuerda como la chica lo llevo hasta su casa y se aseguró de que sus padres no estuvieran ahí antes de entrar a su habitación. (Tal vez esa fue la primera llamada de atención que Hiccup no logro ver)

 _Jill es una puta y sus cuartadas son trucos sucios._

Después todos son toqueteos bruscos y un aroma a perfume y cenizas dando vueltas en su cabeza. A veces es como si cada paso fuera una apuesta entre destruirse y poder dar _otro maldito paso_.

Amy o Arianna lo está besando contra la pared, sus manos en su cabello mientras su boca invade la suya y él manosea su trasero casi violentamente, levantando el corto vestido que llevaba puesto y apretándola sobre su ropa interior—tres dedos bajando lascivamente por su entrepierna.

Arianna suelta una risilla que suena como un maullido, y él puede sentir pequeñas gotas de electricidad gotear por su columna vertebral.

"Tus manos están heladas" Hiccup le dice cuando ella separa su cuerpo por un instante, mete su mano en sus pantalones y se desliza dentro de su ropa interior, tomando su miembro erecto entre los dedos y _bombeando_. Él mueve sus piernas de gelatina un poco, deseando que estuvieran en la cama de una vez por todas—el metal de su prótesis chilla y Hiccup siente miedo bañar sus extremidades, el deseo de no dejar que la chica viera su vergüenza mucho mayor que la duda de su propia virilidad.

Entonces ella se pone de rodillas y la poca razón que le quedaba sale volando por la ventana. Oh Dios.

Arianna juega con su cinturón por un momento antes de lograr desabrocharlo y bajar su pantalón, Hiccup logra detenerla con manos débiles antes de que llegue hasta sus rodillas—escondiendo la falta de su pierna y deseando más que nunca no haber tomado tanto. Hiccup está usando cada gota de concentración restante para aguantar su propio estómago y no desmayarse, el resto de su sangre está en su sexo y casi nada en su cabeza.

"Mira que tenemos aquí" Amy-o-Alex-o-como-se-llame sonríe, apretando el bulto en sus boxers y sonriéndole con dientes demasiado blancos. Jugando con la línea de su ropa interior y mordiendo su labio—empujando cualquier pensamiento de Astrid fuera de su mente.

Entonces los boxers siguen a los pantalones, y Hiccup esta tan ebrio que no se da cuenta cuando la rubia abre la boca y _lo toma_. Un gemido sale de su garganta tras la repentina húmeda sensación de su lengua contra su miembro. Ella acomoda sus manos en ambos lados de su cadera y comienza a chupar torpemente. Hiccup se toma un momento para mirarla y por un segundo es como si hubiera dos de ellas, hasta que la imagen se vuelve una sola chica rubia y hermosa en el proceso de hacerle un oral. Oh, mierda, esto es demasiado excitante, de hecho—Hiccup la mira llevarse un mechón de su cabello rubio y acomodarlo detrás de su oreja, y por alguna razón eso hace algo en su cuerpo y mente—sus dedos están apretados y su meñique sobresale, le recuerda exactamente como todas las veces que Astrid acomodaba su pelo de la misma manera, pero sin la vulgaridad o lujuria de lo que está sucediendo en este momento…Astrid…

No lo hace sentirse bien—cualquier sentimiento de placer parece ahogado repentinamente por un dolor chillante en su corazón que comienza a burbujear hasta llegar su cabeza, obligándolo a recordar lo mucho que la extraña.

Los ojos de Hiccup se abren como platos. Él siente su estómago encogerse y el pánico se eleva en su pecho—su aliento comienza a salir más difícil y la náusea ataca sus ojos hasta hacerlos lagrimear. Hiccup intenta calmarse a sí mismo, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared en su espalda, intentando sacar la imagen de Astrid de su cabeza—en serio ¿Quién piensa en _esa persona_ mientras te hacen un oral? Él-él en serio tiene problemas. Mierda. ¿Que clase de auto lesión se está infringiendo?

Se está matando a sí mismo.

Extrañamente, por un momento todos los recuerdos de Astrid logran salir de su cabeza—pero los niveles de pánico no parecen dejar de subir. Su respiración está cada vez más pesada y su cuerpo se exalta repentinamente tantas veces que es como si todos sus órganos estuvieran en medio de un cachondeo terrorífico de ansiedad. De repente, las sensaciones se transforman en algo diferente y siente el ácido hervir en su estómago.

Hiccup logra empujar a cómo-se-llame de su miembro, desprendiéndose de él con un húmedo _pop_ que probablemente sería tentador si no estuviera a punto de vomitar sus tripas.

"Yo-yo me tengo que ir" Hiccup se apura a decir, dando su todo para no vomitar sobre el rostro de la rubia. "Mierda, voy a vomitar" Él no está seguro porque lo dice, pero lo hace.

"¿vas a-? ¡¿Henry, que demonios?!" La rubia le grita, ofendida, tropezándose con sus piernas y cayendo en el piso. Hiccup sabe que de haber intentado detenerla, probablemente habría caído con ella. Apenas tiene la coordinación necesaria para subir sus pantalones y acomodar su ropa interior antes de intentar abrir la puerta de la habitación.

"Lo-lo siento, Eh, Ashley yo-" Un ataque lo tos toma control de sus pulmones y Hiccup solo quiere salir de ahí antes de tener que repintar las paredes del cuadro de la pobre chica, escupiendo flema sobre su tapete.

¿Quién tiene posters de One Direction en su habitación, de todas maneras?

"Es Amanda, pendejo" _Amanda_ le grita, intentado levantarse del suelo y fallando, demostrando que su estado de ebriedad no era muy diferente al suyo "Solo-solo vete de aquí, Henry, eres un puto desastre"

Probablemente tiene razón. Hay sudor en sus brazos y él nunca se habia sentido _tan pálido._ Incluso la forma en la que habla parece torpe y poco concisa, como si tuviera los labios dormidos y la lengua hinchada "Lo-lo siento" Hiccup le dice antes de salir por la puerta. Casi matándose antes de bajar por los escalones de la casa y rompiendo una lámpara que estaba al lado de la puerta principal.

Apenas salir, Hiccup siente su pecho _arder_. Las náuseas hacen que su cabeza de vueltas y en lo único que puede pensar es en como el piso parece haber _desaparecido_ —la sensación de vértigo lo está aplastando. Su prótesis chilla como un animal moribundo y un paso fallido hace que él caiga sobre el pasto del jardín, doblando los tendones de su único pie de manera dolorosa.

Y ahí, en sus rodillas y con un dolor cegador en su pierna—Hiccup comienza a vomitar dolorosamente.

* * *

Pasan un par de días después de la fiesta—Hiccup tuvo que hacerle una llamada rápida a Ethan para que fuera a recogerlo de la casa de Amanda, siendo que Hiccup no conocía Greeley y mucho menos las calles de sus suburbios.

Ethan le habia dado un par de palmadas orgullosas en la espalda durante el viaje de vuelta a la universidad, pero Hiccup solo podía pensar en cómo todo daba vueltas mientras él dolor de su tobillo lo atacaba, probablemente hinchándose, genial. Y ahora la vergonzosa memoria de como él habia empujado a una chica de su cuerpo a medio del faje pesaría en su memoria—otra pesada piedra para el pesado saco colgado en su cuello que solo parecía inundar su autoestima más y más.

Ahora él está herido, sobrio y triste—y más avergonzado e infeliz que nunca.

Cuando la ebriedad se fue, se fueron los sentimientos felices, los de autosuficiencia y autoestima. Y los siguieron todas esas raras emociones que nacieron durante aquella fiesta negra—se fueron las ganas de estudiar, de comer, de _follar_ —todo lo que lo hacía levantarse en las mañanas solo para poder volverse a acostar en las noches.

Todo lo que le restaban eran esas ganas abrazadoras de _fumar_ y de _Astrid_.

(Hiccup no sabe cuáles son más dañinas)

Astrid está en Denver, Hiccup esta Greeley—apenas un par de horas de distancia en auto.

Y aun así, ella nunca se sintió más lejos.

Él-él en serio intenta mantenerse positivo, pero todo parece estar yendo cuesta abajo en su vida. Las ojeras en sus ojos se ven más oscuras cada día, y la herida de su pie aun no sana—la piel sigue delicada y roja, y hay una enorme costra roja en el lugar donde cauterizaron el muñón. La prótesis a veces se le clava en la herida fresca y _duele tanto_.

Pero no tanto como los dolores fantasmas—aquellas noches en las que Hiccup aun siente como si estuviera completo, como si tuviera un pie izquierdo que acompañara al derecho, lo único malo es que él siente como si estuviera en _llamas_. Ardiendo, quemando la piel hasta que llega al hueso y apretándolo como el mango de una espada, el dolor viaja por todo su cuerpo y él no puede hacer nada más que revolverse en su cama hasta que el sufrimiento pasara—a veces la hierba ayudaba, a veces las pastillas.

A veces otras cosas—lo que comenzó como la comezón en su muñeca se convirtió en algo peor cuando Él habia comenzado a rascarse tan fuerte que se sacó sangre.

Unas horas y tres caídas emocionales después, otros objetos substituyeron a sus uñas—más afilados, más abrumadores.

"Te estas matando, viejo" Ethan le habia dicho una vez, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo de su dormitorio cuando estuvo toda la noche estudiando y trabajando en un proyecto de ingeniería que nunca termino—Un par de pingas habia sido lo único que lo habia mantenido despierto y concentrado para él proceso, y para la mañana él era un saco de huesos y gelatina que apenas y podía decir su nombre.

Pero Hiccup aún recuerda como Ethan lo habia mirado sin nada de la casual amabilidad de siempre, su boca era una línea seria "Te estas matando, viejo"

"¿Puedes-puedes levantarme?" Él le habia pedido, sin suficientes fuerzas como para negar que lo estaba haciendo.

Hiccup ya no esta tan seguro si lo estaba intentando.

Luego, él poco autoestima que le restaba fue destruido junto con el resto de su reputación—rumor se formó en la universidad que Henry Haddock se habia _tirado_ a cierta chica llamada Amanda Winston durante cierta fiesta, y él habia estado satisfecho de que _eso_ fuera lo que se filtrara en vez de el hecho de que la habia empujado hasta que él vestido se le levanto vergonzosamente, habia roto su lámpara y vomitado sobre sus nomos de jardín en lo que probablemente fue la peor noche de su vida hasta la fecha.

Pero el universo habia regreso a patearlo en la cara por milésima vez, aparentemente, Amanda Winston no estudiaba en la universidad de Greeley.

En ninguna universidad, de hecho.

Tenía 15 años.

Una chica de 15 años, que, consecuentemente, era la nieta del rector de la universidad—e hija del decano de su dormitorio.

El brillo verde y tenue de una lámpara de lava lo acompaña al sueño, como un cantico mudo que lo arrulla como la marea de un bote—casi nauseabundo, entumeciendo sus huesos hasta que no siente nada.

Hiccup ya no sabe ni que está haciendo.

Le toma un par de días de soledad darse cuenta que nunca lo supo.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _Sí alguien más se molestó en seguir la historia cuando la publique en mi otro fic, sepan que aquí será cuando los eventos empiecen a desenvolverse de diferente manera._

 _No odien a mi pobre bebé Astrid, todos cometemos errores._


	3. Chapter 3

_Solo como un pequeño experimento, les agradecería si usaran la canción "Thank You" de Dido mientras leen este capituló. Háganme saber si esto mejora su experiencia emocional durante la lectura._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2—No esta tan mal.**

* * *

Esta vez a Hiccup le tomo un tiempo entrar en la zona—el doble de su dosis diaria.

Él está sentado en la habitación de su infancia, en el escritorio donde alguna vez completo un millón de tareas escolares. Donde hizo un millón de dibujos.

"¿Siempre eres igual de melancólico en las noches?" Astrid le pregunta, sentada al otro lado de la habitación, en su cama.

"¿De qué hablas? Yo siempre soy melancólico. Es mi encanto" Hiccup contesta, casi presumiendo "Soy una bola de depresión y abrazos"

"¡Hey! Yo solía llamarte así en séptimo grado. ¿Recuerdas? Tus padres se habían separado por un tiempo y tú estabas tan triste que bien podrías tener una pequeña nube de lluvia sobre tu cabeza" Astrid le recuerda, balanceando piernas sobre la orilla de su cama mientras Hiccup parpadea lentamente.

"¿Aun recuerdas eso?" Hiccup le pregunta, una risa escapando de sus labios "Vaya que nunca paraste de intentar levantarme el ánimo aquellos días"

Astrid sonríe, dientes blancos brillando en la habitación mientras el sonido de una lámpara romperse suena en el piso de abajo.

"Hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi" Ella le dice "Solo estaba devolviendo el favor"

"Desearía haberte ayudado, pero…estoy aliviado, de que nunca te hubiera pasado algo tan malo para que necesitaras mi ayuda"

"Eres un tonto" Astrid bosteza una sonrisa. "¿Recuerdas cuando tuve la loca idea de iniciar el club de futbol?"

El joven sonríe, porque aún recuerda como Astrid habia juntado a toda una flota de chicas con la intención de que Berk contara con un equipo femenil que no fuera únicamente de _porristas_. Muchas se habían negado, a muchas no les habia interesado—pero Astrid siempre fue algo como una habladora motivacional—y más de una joven habia decidido que, "Oye, siempre quise jugar soccer"

Un par de meses después, las Valkirias de Berk eran una sensación en todo Colorado.

"Las chicas te hicieron una fiesta" Hiccup colabora "Tu equipo llego a las estatales,"

Ojos azules lo miran entretenidos "¿Y gracias a quien fue eso?" Astrid sonríe "¿Quién fue el _manager_ de nuestro equipo a pesar de que se estaba matando para conseguir su beca de ingeniera? ¿Y completar una tesis? ¿Y trabajar medio tiempo como repartidor de pizza para pagar tu tonto proyecto final?"

"... ¿Tu?" Hiccup no se aguanta "¡Hey!, Mi catapulta fue genial, y solo incendié el garaje dos veces cuando la soldé"

"Yo recuerdo tres"

"No, la tercera fue jugando con la antorcha de papá" Ambos se sueltan a reír. "Además repartir pizza era divertido, me prestaban una motocicleta"

"Era un _vespa_ " La rubia le contesta, y el rosa en sus mejillas le hace saber que se está aguantando la risa "Y no te dejaban a ir a más de 60"

"Lo que el Señor Caprico no se enterara no le hacía daño" Hiccup le sonríe, recordando las mil veces en las cuales rompió los límites de velocidad.

"¡Mi punto es!" Astrid dice de repente, la sonrisa radiante no dejando su rostro "Llegamos a las estatales gracias a ti, y gracias a ti pude poner eso en mi solicitud universitaria. Si no me hubieran aceptado, mamá me habría mandado a Texas a estudiar como nacen las vacas, o como dispararles a mexicanos"

"Solo hice—"

"¿Lo que cualquier amigo haría?" Astrid lee su mente una vez más "No, Hiccup, tu eres-tu siempre haces más"

"Solo-yo-…h-hago lo que puedo" Hiccup tartamudea.

Hay palabras que no se dicen, temas demasiado complicados para que Hiccup toque con un palo de 12 metros. Lo hace sentir incompleto incluso cuando nunca ha estado más formado.

"Gracias, Hiccup" Astrid le dice de todas maneras, tanta honestidad en su voz que lo hace querer levantarse y besarla.

Sal en su boca y harina en sus dientes lo detienen. Sus parpadeos se vuelven rápidos mientras el intenta mantenerse en su lugar.

No, mal Hiccup, mal.

Algo está mal.

 _No, no, no. Quiero quedarme aquí._

Sal en su boca y harina en sus dientes.

"Es quien soy, supongo," Él le responde, Hiccup piensa que lo es, al menos. Un perpetuo ayudante. Tal vez, algún día, algo más.

Por lo pronto, él no tiene problema con ello.

Hay un silencio cómodo. Hiccup logra escuchar un par de risas y luego el sonido de alguien entrando a la habitación de al lado. Y se pregunta quién puede ser.

Pero sus extremidades se sienten hechas de nieve y ambos pies tienen dedos, nada más importa si ambos pies tienen dedos.

"¿Recuerdas cuando apenas y hablábamos?" Astrid sonríe "No podías decirme dos palabras sin morderte la lengua"

"¡Tu no podías decirme dos palabras sin golpearme!" Hiccup ríe incrédulamente.

"¡Eras molesto! Una chica solo puede aguantar tanto sarcasmo" Astrid lo imita. "Además, ya me disculpé por eso"

"Bien, te daré eso. Sí que sabes disculparte" Hiccup accedió. Recordando la pizza con las palabras "Lo siento" escritas en pepperoni.

"Aún tengo tu cuaderno," Astrid le revela y Hiccup levanta una ceja.

"¿Mi cuaderno?" Él le pregunta, hasta que los recuerdos le impactan y el recuerda "¡Oh! Mi cuaderno" Ríe.

"Era el primer día de preparatoria y ambos llevábamos cuadernos iguales, desayunamos en tu casa y tomamos los cuadernos del otro" Ella le sonríe "Entregue mi tarea de matemáticas en mi clase de historia y el Maestro Sven se volvió _loco_ "

"Tenías linda letra" Hiccup le dijo y Astrid se sonrojo. "Vi los dibujos en las partes trasera, demasiadas calaveras y hachas para una chica"

"Una chica nunca tiene suficientes calaveras y hachas" Astrid replica.

" _Astrid Hofferson_ nunca tiene suficientes calaveras y hachas" Hiccup se hecha a reír tontamente, y Astrid le lanza una almohada antes de reírse de la misma manera. Cuando la risa muere, ambos están sonriendo tontamente.

"¿Crees que sigamos estando juntos en…30 años?" Astrid le pregunta, un rubor ligero en sus mejillas. Y lo toma con la guardia abajo, Hiccup no es de los que piensan a larga distancia. Es demasiado difícil. Y él se niega a pensar en el futuro o en la realidad, porque ahora tiene 17 años y aún es feliz "Digo, solo pregunto, ¿tú que piensas?"

"Eso espero…" Las palabras se escapan de su boca antes de que sus labios se den cuenta, pero es apenas un susurro, y Astrid no lo escucha, solo lo mira con ojos tiernos y suaves.

Pero entonces cambia, y Hiccup se da cuenta de varias cosas—el ardor bajo sus parpados, la resequedad en sus labios y en sus dientes, la forma en la que su lengua se siente pesada y aguada. Su cabello se siente grasoso y su garganta quema.

 _Regrésame. Por favor. No quiero volver, regrésame._

"Yo también lo espero" Astrid dice, y Hiccup sabe que está mintiendo. "¿No deberías levantarte y _en realidad decírmelo_?" Ella le pregunta una vez más.

Sus muñecas se sienten _frías_ —húmedas. Resqueman.

 _Regrésame a Berk._

"Siempre me dijiste que-que aproveche las oportunidades, que los momentos solo se presentaban una vez" Hiccup quiere llorar.

El silencio abraza la habitación. Melancolía y arrepentimiento brotando de las paredes como termitas.

"Pero, Hiccup…" Astrid le dice, mientras el cuarto cambia de forma de la habitación de su infancia a la descuidada habitación de la casa que sus padres rentaron para él, y los sonidos de la fiesta escaleras abajo se hacen tan fuertes que tiemblan en sus odios. Una lámpara de lava brillando al lado de Astrid mientras su espejismo se difuma. Su voz aun tan clara como él la recuerda. "Este momento ya se presentó"

Hay lágrimas en los ojos de Hiccup, él lo sabe. No las siente, pero están ahí.

"En este momento, estas en la casa que tus padres rentaron para ti, fuiste expulsado de los dormitorios y perdiste tu beca. Tienes tantas clases perdidas que te tomara _meses_ volver a recuperarlas." Su voz no es ni fría y cálida—pero el pinchazo en su corazón siempre es el mismo. Hiccup siente que ya ha tenido esta conversación muchas veces antes.

La habitación de su infancia se derrite y todo lo que queda es el desordenado cuarto en el que ahora vive. La pequeña habitación de la casa que sus padres rentaron para él, pero que ahora se habia convertido en un nido de drogadictos de fin de semana de los cuales Hiccup es el rey.

"¿Y yo? Yo no estoy aquí. Yo estoy en Denver, estudiando, _viviendo_ " Casi parecía como si se estuviera burlando de él. Pero Hiccup sabe que solo era la verdad. Honestidad al rojo vivo que quema su piel "Y solo piensas en esta conversación que tuvimos hace _cinco años_ , porque es la primera vez que pensaste que todo iba a estar bien. Y que tú y yo podríamos ser algo más.

"Ahora todo el mundo usa tu casa para fiestas, y a ti ni siquiera te importa. Porque estas tan botado en antidepresivos que ni siquiera sientes cada vez que te _cortas_ _las_ _muñecas_ "

Esta no es Astrid—Astrid tiene una voz de vainilla con el filo de una espada—esta voz es acida y amarga, como el golpe en el estómago del ultimo puñado de pastillas Prozac.

"No lo digas" Hiccup le ruega silenciosamente

"¿No lo ves Hiccup?" Su sonrisa es tan dulce como el veneno "Estas completamente solo"

* * *

Exactamente dos horas después, Hiccup se levanta de la esquina de la habitación en la que estaba temblando, enciende las bocinas en su habitación y pone la canción de su lista.

La voz dulce de la cantante lo arrulla hasta que el sueño lo atrapa una vez más.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _Sí, todo el capítulo—incluyendo la plática con Astrid—fue una alucinación de Hiccup recordando una conversación que tuvo con Astrid antes de que se fuera a la universidad, efectos secundarios de los antidepresivos._

 _Dejen una review, en serio me impulsa a seguir escribiendo._


End file.
